Average Life
by EmmaD14
Summary: Bella and Edward meet in random stadium when they are children. This is the story of their lives together. Running away, love and arguments. Just your average life. ONE-SHOT.


**Disclaimer - I don't own twilight or any of the characters.**

**Hope you like it. :) **

* * *

"Excuse me." Esme Cullen looked to her right noticing a young girl looking at her. Esme stood and tapped her husband, Carlisle, so he would do the same. The young girl smiled and thanked them as she walked past. Their son, Edward, however was too lazy to stand up and just pulled his legs up to his chest giving the girl room to go past, but hardly enough room for the rest of the girl's family. Esme watched as the girl stared at her season ticket then stared at the seats in front of her. After a few looks the girl finally plopped down next to Edward, her parents sitting in the two seats to her left.

The girl squinted at the pitch and, realising she couldn't see, stole her father's baseball cap. He pretended to look hurt as his daughter laughed and put the cap on. It fell over her eyes and she had to continue pushing it up. Her father seemed to be about to help his daughter when Edward spoke up, "you can make it smaller, you know?"

The girl looked at him and he seemed nervous at her stare, "really?" She asked with an enthusiastic voice. Edward nodded and held his hand out for the cap, the girl took it off her head and passed it to him. Edward stared intently at the back of the hat and pulled at the Velcro placing the two pieces closer making the hat smaller. He gave it back to the girl and she smiled, "thank you."

Esme watched her son squirm a little before he held out his hand for the girl to shake, Esme watched her little gentleman proudly, "my name is Edward." The girl looked at his hand for a few seconds before taking it and shaking it thoroughly.

"Hi Edward, I'm Bella." They smiled at each other before Bella started to talk about something random that the adults could hardly go along with but Edward seemed to follow it fine.

Esme looked over the two children's heads and spoke to Bella's parents, "hello, I'm Esme, this is Carlisle, my husband and this is Edward, my son." Edward glared at his mother for mentioning him and then went back to his conversation with Bella.

Bella's father replied, "hi Esme, the name is Charlie and this is my wife," he pointed to the woman next to him and she smiled brightly, "Renee and my daughter, Bella." Bella didn't acknowledge her father. The conversation lulled considering they were talking over the two children and the game had started.

Esme kept an eye on her son and his new friend. Her son normally didn't cheer when watching the match, he would just sit there staring at the pitch not making a move. However, today he jumped up and down and joined in with the chants shouted around the stadium. Esme knew it was because he was trying to impress Bella who seemed happy to jump up and down when a good play happened.

The game ended without much happening the team they supported won and Edward had a smile on his face as they clapped the players. "See you next week, Bella." Edward shouted to her over the noise. Carlisle grabbed his son's hand, while Charlie did the same with Bella.

"Bye bye Edward, it was nice meeting you." Bella waved and smiled and Edward did the same.

Once all the Cullen's, Edward, Esme and Carlisle, were in their car Esme turned to her son, who sat on a booster seat in the back of the car. "So, who is your new friend, Edward?" He looked shyly away before answering, knowing his mother would get the answers no matter what.

"Her name is Isabella Swan but she likes Bella. She's 8 just like me." Edward said enthusiastically, Esme and Carlisle smiled, "and she just moved here and she starts school on Monday. She likes reading. Her dad is a police officer and her mum is going to be a teacher at our school." The journey home was quiet after that.

However, the Swan's car wasn't as peaceful. Bella sat in the back while her parents argued in the front. She didn't know what they were arguing about. They never usually argued and the noise was hurting her ears. To keep her mind from the loud shouting she thought of her new friend, Edward. He was nicer than the boys in her old class, to be honest he was nicer than most of the girls in her old class. He played piano, which was really cool. And his dad was a doctor, he fixed people which Bella thought was cool too.

Thoughts of Edward got her to her new home and stopped her from crying as her parents continued arguing. She went to her room and hoped things would get better.

* * *

Three years had passed when Edward opened the door to find his best friend stood with a backpack on her back. "Edward you've gotta help me!" Edward let Bella into his house with a confused look on his face.

"What?" He was still in his pyjamas and tired, he had been watching telly when the doorbell had gone off. Before Bella could answer Esme called through to Edward, "who was that at the door, honey?"

"It was" Edward started but Bella put her hands on Edwards mouth stopping him from finishing the sentence. Edward looked at her like she was mad, Bella put her finger to her lips showing Edward that they needed to be quiet.

"Edward?" Esme called again, "are you okay?" Bella's eyes pleaded with Edward.

"Yeah, mum, it was just some sales person." Bella pointed to the garden, "I'm going outside?" It came out as a question and Bella nodded.

"Okay, be careful Edward." Edward mumbled that he would and ran outside and followed Bella up to the tree house.

"What's going on Bella?" Edward asked, confused as to what was really going on.

"I ran away." She stated that as if she had just said it was raining outside. Edward looked outraged.

"Why'd you runaway?" Bella looked at Edward and suddenly looked like she was going to cry. Edward walked over to her and gave her a hug, "don't cry, Bella."

He let go of her and she looked at him and wiped her eyes before saying anything. "My mum came home today," Edward smiled, Bella's mum had gone away a few weeks ago and he knew Bella missed her, but Bella didn't smile, "and she told me she was moving far away and that I was going with her." Edward stopped smiling then, but Bella hadn't finished. "She said she already had a big house for us to live in and we have to go tomorrow. So, I shouted at her and said I didn't want to go anywhere. She said I had to stop being childish and pack my bag. My dad looked really sad and I ran upstairs and got some clothes in my backpack and ran out the front door, they were arguing in the kitchen and didn't see me."

"I don't want you to go." Edward said.

"I don't wanna go, which is why I have ran away. Can I hide the tree house?" Edward nodded, "don't tell your mum and dad that you know where I am!" Edward didn't nod straight away because he literally told his parents everything but conceded after a few seconds and nodded his head. Bella jumped into Edward's arms, "thank you, Edward." Bella let go of him and they both blushed.

Later that night Edward fidgeted in his seat at the dining table, Esme was about to comment on it when the doorbell rang. Carlisle put his knife and fork down and went to open the door, "oh hello Charlie, is everything alright?" Esme left the table and went to see what was going on. Edward could hear worry in the voices in the hallway and as he heard the thunder encase the house he ran towards his parents and Charlie Swan.

Edward had never seen Charlie look so upset. He had red eyes and was soaking because of the rain. He looked like a broken man and Edward had to look away.

"Edward, have you seen Bella today?" Edward not trusting his voice, shook his head vigorously, "Edward she ran away today, are you sure?" Edward nodded, "okay, go upstairs." But Edward didn't go upstairs he ran to the back door and just as he left he heard someone say, "get the police." And he gulped. This was way too serious for him.

He shut the door lightly so no one would hear and ran to the tree house and went up the ladders, Bella was sat reading and looked shocked at Edward's arrival. She was about to say something when Edward started speaking very quickly, "your dad is here and asking about you and I think they're getting the police, Bella I don't know what to do. I can't lie!" He slouched down on one of the beanbags. Bella looked at her best friend and realised she couldn't runaway from her problem because it just caused more problems.

She stood up, "come on, lets go inside." Edward looked at her in confusion.

"Really, why?"

"Cos it's the right thing to do, Edward, I can't runaway." He just nodded and passed her his jacket so she wouldn't get wet by the rain that was pouring down.

They ran across the garden and entered the house through the back door, "Edward I told you to go upstairs not outside-" Esme would have continued her rant if she hadn't seen Bella stood there holding her son's drenched jacket.

A few hours later the Cullen's and Swan's were all sat around the Cullen's dinning table Renee and Charlie sat opposite each other, Carlisle and Esme sat on one side next to each other and Edward and Bella sat on the other side.

"Bella, obviously doesn't want to move away." Esme said for the umpteenth time but it seemed to fall on deaf ears and Renee spoke up again.

"She is my daughter and she will move with me, I've already planned it." She said trying to make her voice sound confident. Esme looked at the woman she thought she knew and was friends with but could hardly recognise her.

"She is my daughter and you cannot just move her from her home; her life." Charlie banged his clenched fist on the table and everyone looked shocked, never having heard the man raise his voice before.

"She happens to be sat right here." Bella said with an aggregated voice and she turned to glare at her mother. "And she doesn't want to move! And you certainly can't make her!" She screamed at Renee and everyone turned from Charlie to look at her with shock considering Bella was normally quiet and reserved.

Renee looked down right offended, "you listen to me young lady! You will do as I say because I am your mother! Do you understand?" She pointed her finger at Bella but Bella ignored her mother's words, "don't ignore me!" Renee all but screamed at her daughter and Bella looked scared as she noticed her mother's hand raised high.

"Bella, Edward, go to the games room. Now." Carlisle said with authority and the two children left the room, Edward holding Bella's shoulders as she shook with rage and fear.

Edward put a movie on and Bella was asleep before the opening credits. Edward couldn't sleep, even though it was late and he was tired, because he could hear the raised voices coming from the dinning room. Edward always liked Bella's mother, she had been nice and if he saw her at school, where she worked, she would say hello. Edward no longer liked her, in fact he would go as far to say that he hated the woman and he didn't hate anyone. He didn't understand how you could do something to somebody you cared and loved for if it would cause them pain. He just couldn't understand. Maybe he was too young, or not intelligent enough. He just didn't get how a mother could willingly cause hurt to her daughter and he guessed he never would. He just prayed his parents and Charlie could stop the evil woman from taking his best friend away.

Thankfully the Cullen's and Charlie did manage to stop Renee and her terrible plan, but only because Charlie threatened her with something, something he wouldn't tell Esme or Carlisle, something they didn't ask about since it worked.

Charlie and Renee left the Cullen house to have a talk about arrangements, they both agreed it was better for Bella to stay at the Cullen's that night. By the time Carlisle and Esme went to check on the two children, they were both fast asleep. Carlisle carried Edward to his room, while Esme found covers for Bella.

When Esme got back to Bella and had covered her up she found Bella's eyes to be open. "Hey, honey, go back to sleep, everything has been sorted." Esme kissed Bella's forehead and was shocked when Bella threw her arms around Esme.

"Thanks, Esme." There was such love in the words that Esme felt tears in her eyes. Esme stood up, straight and smiled at Bella.

"You are welcome, Bella. Sleep tight." Bella nodded and turned onto her side. Esme was suddenly even more glad that Renee wasn't taking her son's best friend away.

* * *

A fifteen year old Bella stood outside the Cullen's house, she seemed nervous which was funny considering she had been going over to the house since she was eight. She had nothing to be nervous about, she tried to convince herself as she ran her fingers through her hair, again.

She was about to ring the doorbell when her phone rang, she answered it straight away, thankful that she could put ring the doorbell off for a few minutes, "hello."

"Bella, are you with Edward yet?" Alice's voice came through the phone to Bella. Bella felt like laughing because Alice had only just left Bella since she was the one who had done all of Bella's make up with Rosalie, who Bella guessed was also in on the phone call.

"No, Alice, I am not."

"You're nervous, aren't you?" She heard Alice laugh and also heard Rosalie laugh in the background. Bella didn't reply, which was answer enough for Alice. "I have no idea why you would be nervous, Bella." That was funny because Bella could think of about a thousand reasons why, "he obviously likes you too." Bella wanted to tell Alice off for building her hopes up but she didn't and Alice continued to talk, "I promise you, Bella, that boy is head over heels with you."

What about Tanya? Bella thought.

"Tanya is nobody, Bella" Bella wondered if Alice could read minds or if she had just said her thoughts out loud, "you had Jake and he wanted to make you jealous obviously and it worked." She laughed again and if Bella was being honest her jealous rage would have been funny if she wasn't the one that had had said jealous rage. "Now get in that house and get your man." Before Bella could respond to that Alice had hung up and Bella went back to being nervous.

She held out her finger to press the doorbell and heard the familiar 'ding dong' as the bell went off. Bella knew for a fact the Edward would answer the door, she knew this because she was round Edward's house every weekend and knew nobody but Edward was in.

The door was swung open and Edward came into view. Bella felt her breath hitch in her throat like it did all the time she saw Edward now, it was very annoying in her opinion. He looked handsome and Bella wanted to kiss him, but she knew that wasn't the way to start this conversation.

"Hey, Bella." His voice was beautiful and Bella felt like she might have forgotten how to speak, she just loved the way he said her name.

"Hi, Edward." She finally managed to get out. She walked into the house and passed Edward, trying her best not to touch him. She did a mini dance in her head when his fingers grazed her hand 'by accident'.

"Do you want a drink or anything?" Edward asked her as they both sat on the sofa in the living room. Bella thought this seemed to be strange behaviour from her hot best friend and prayed that she wasn't the only nervous one, even though she didn't know why Edward would be nervous.

She shook her head and turned towards the television to try and get some courage to start this conversation, she was really only nervous because she didn't want to ruin years and years of friendship and because he might not like her.

"Edward-" she paused and turned back to face Edward but she couldn't continue as Edward was sat so close that she could feel his breath on her face and her mind was clustered again. Neither of them said anything for what felt like an eternity but it was really only like two seconds and then Edward was leaning in even closer to Bella. And then Edward was kissing Bella and it didn't take Bella long to kiss him back and she couldn't stop her hands going into his messy hair. She'd wanted to kiss him for months now and by the way he was kissing, Bella believed that was how Edward had been feeling as well. Bella suddenly realised she didn't have anything to worry about as she continued to kiss Edward.

* * *

Edward knocked on the door, he heard heavy footsteps coming closer to the door and knew it wasn't Bella. The door was opened and Charlie Swan stood there, his gun still in place on his waist, Edward tried not to look at the gun.

"What are you doing here? She doesn't want to see you!" The words cut through Edward because her knew they were probably true.

"I just need to talk to her for a few-" Charlie cut him off by holding his hand up.

"Go home, and stay away from my daughter!" The door was slamed in Edward's face before he could say another word. Edward needed to get to Bella but he didn't want to die.

He walked around to the side of the house. Bella's window wasn't open, but he could try and climb up there and then she would have to let him in, right? Well it was worth a try. He climbed the tree at the side of the house and prepared himself to jump the gap to her window when the window opened and Bella looked out of it.

Bella noticed Edward when he was climbing the tree next to her house, she saw him prepare to jump and decided, even though they had had a fight, she didn't want him to die. She opened the window and shouted over to him.

"What are you doing, Edward? Go home." She sounded exasperated.

"I'm here to say sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said, I'm sorry, Bella, so sorry." He said the words with earnest and prayed that Bella believed him. He needed her to believe him.

"It doesn't matter, Edward, just go home." It did matter but Bella didn't have the energy she just wanted to go back to bed and cry. She was about to shut the window and do just that when Edward started.

"Wait! Wait! Bella, it does matter, I was an idiot, a dick and I'm sorry. Bella, you've gotta believe me because Bella I... I." He couldn't finish.

"You what, Edward?" In all honesty she had forgiven Edward, she never could hold a grudge properly, especially when Edward was involved.

"I love you, Bella." Bella's breathing hitched and she put her hands to her mouth, but Edward didn't stop talking. "I've loved you for a long time and I mess up sometimes, and I try not to and I know I'm obnoxious and terribly annoying and I hope you can deal with that because I'm never going to leave you alone, never. Because I love you and I will for the rest of time. No matter what." Edward's eyes bore into Bella's and she felt tears forming. Edward guessed he was forgiven.

* * *

"Bella, where are you?" Edward walked into his dorm after his afternoon class, Bella was supposed to be in his dorm, she text him and said she would meet him there, but he couldn't see her. He looked around and noticed the bathroom door was shut, he walked over to it and knocked, there was no reply, but when he tried to open the door he realised it was locked.

"Bella, you in there?" He heard a mumble, "Bella, do you want me to break this door down?" He was getting worried when she didn't reply. He walked back from the door ready to charge at it, even though he probably wasn't strong enough to break the door open, when it opened and he saw Bella's face. She had obviously been crying and Edward ran toward her and entered the bathroom. He sat down on the floor and wrapped Bella in his arms.

"Bella, baby, what happened?" He looked around and found the phone and realised someone on the phone must have upset her, "please tell me, I can help." He put his hand under her chin and lifted her face so he could look into her eyes, "a problem shared is a problem halved." He smirked at her and she smiled, "ah we have a smile, people, we have a smile." Bella slapped him lightly but did smile some more at his cheesiness.

They sat on the floor for a few minutes, Edward not speaking hoping Bella would tell him what was wrong. "I told my parents." Edward and Bella immediately looked down at Bella's left hand where her engagement ring was.

"I guess they didn't take it well."

"You guess correctly." Bella said with anger. "Renee," Bella hadn't called her mum for years, "said I was too young and immature to get married and she said some strong words against you." Bella was more angry about that than anything else Renee had said. "Charlie," Edward knew this wasn't going to be good because Bella never called her dad Charlie and Edward knew he should have asked permission but it was a spur of the moment thing, "said that I needed to be a big girl, he was so condescending like I was a freaking kid, and stop making stupid mistakes - mistakes like marrying you. I told him I was marrying you because I loved you and he laughed saying I didn't even know what love was. So I guess neither of them are going to make it to the wedding."

Edward didn't know what to say. He wanted to find them and make them sorry for hurting his Bella. But instead he just hugged Bella closer and whispered sweet nothing's in her ear while kissing her forehead and hair. "He said that I must be pregnant and that I was stupid for thinking you actually loved me. What kind of parent says that? He's supposed to love me no matter what, he supposed to want me happy. Why'd they both just make me want to cry and replace them for nice, caring people?" Edward didn't know the answer.

"Bella, don't cry over them. All you need to do is know that I'm going to love you no matter what. I'm going to care for you. Forever. I promise you that, no matter the circumstance, no matter the situation. I love you and I will for the rest of my life and beyond." He caressed her face and she smiled, "you are everything. Your parents be damned." She giggled a little at that. "I love you, you love me and that's all that matters. I promise you that everything is going to be okay."

* * *

"Excuse me." Sue Swan looked to her right and noticed a young girl, she stood allowing the girl and her father to get passed her. The girl sat next to Sue and the man sat next to the girl. The girl looked around seven and the man looked to be thirty. The girl seemed to be staring at Sue, it freaked Sue out a little but she thought she should make conversation with the staring girl.

"Hello, my name's Sue." The girl leant into her father and stared up at him, obviously asking permission to talk to the stranger, he looked at me and then nodded to his daughter.

"Hiya Sue, I'm Alexis." Alexis waved at Sue and Sue smiled back.

"That's a lovely name, Alexis." Alexis smiled and nodded in agreement. Her attention was taken from Sue as her father gave her a packet of crisps and pointed out that the players where on the pitch. Sue looked around for her husband, daughter and son, but couldn't see them anywhere.

Sue looked around at Alexis and her father, they were talking, and for some reason she felt she should know them. The man, who was quite handsome, reminded Sue of an old picture that was in her living room. The picture was taken over twenty years ago and was of her step-daughter, Bella, whom Sue had yet met, and Bella's best friend, Edward Cullen. The man had the same eyes and hair as the boy in the picture but Sue didn't allow herself to think that the man could be Edward.

The reason Sue had yet to meet her step-daughter was because Charlie, her husband and Bella's father, had had an argument with Bella when she had told him Edward had proposed to her. Charlie got angry and said something's that Bella couldn't forgive and she never made contact with him. It had been ten years, Charlie had given up hope of ever hearing anything from his daughter. Charlie's ex-wife, who Bella had never really been on good terms with, also hadn't been contacted. They all prayed that she was safe and alive.

"Abigail, don't run away from mummy, look daddy's there." Sue felt someone run passed her legs, "I am so sorry." Sue looked up to see a woman holding a little boy in her arms, "my daughter is on a crazy day." Sue stood and assured the woman that it was nothing.

The woman walked passed and handed the toddler to the man sat next to Alexis. The man held the little boy and stood up, moving a few seats along to accommodate for the new members of his party.

Sue looked at the new members. There was a younger girl, Sue guessed she was Abigail, she looked around four. The little boy was only young, at the oldest two, and the woman yet again reminded Sue of the picture, she looked like the girl, she looked like her step-daughter. But it couldn't be, could it?

Sue sat eavesdropping in on the family that sat next to her, maybe it wasn't ethical but she was bored and her family had buggered off somewhere. She learnt that the boy was called Logan and he was very excited for the match. The two girls enjoyed playing temple run on there father's phone, well Alexis played while Abigail watched and jumped up and down. She also could see that the parents were very much in love.

Finally she noticed her family making there way to her. Her son, Seth, sat next to her and her daughter, Leah, sat next to him and Charlie sat at the end. Sue wanted to talk to Charlie but couldn't very well do that over her children, so she sat and watched the first half. Once it was half time she made Seth and Leah move up so she could sit next to her husband.

"Charlie," he looked at her, "I think you might know the people sat next to us." Sue spoke quietly and Charlie chuckled slightly.

"Of course we do, Sue, they happen to be our kids." Sue hit him.

"Not them you idiot, the ones next to them, the two adults." Charlie leant forward still laughing slightly at his joke, but as he saw the two adults further along the row he stopped laughing and started choking on air. "Charlie are you okay?" He nodded meekly.

"That looks a lot like my daughter and my daughters... husband. Are those... those children... are they?" Charlie could hardly finish his question as he stared at the family. Sue just nodded.

"You should go talk to her." Charlie started to shake his head. "This maybe your only chance Charlie, and you don't have a choice because I want to know my step-daughter and I want my children to know their step-sister."

"It might not even be them!" Charlie shouted in exasperation, he was just so nervous. He hadn't seen his daughter for ten years, but he knew that the woman sat just a few metres away was Bella and he was pretty sure that the man was Edward.

Sue was about to speak about how he knew exactly who it was when they heard the man talk, "Bella, do you want a drink?" Sue smiled smugly at Charlie.

"Umm no I'm good, Edward." Edward stood up and handed Logan back to Bella.

"Can I come, Daddy?" The youngest girl, Abigail, asked as Edward started to make his way passed, Edward nodded and held his hand out for her hand. They all stood allowing the two to pass, Sue turned to tell Charlie to make himself known when she realised he had disappeared in the crowd. Wimp, she thought as Edward thanked her for standing.

Edward, scared that he might lose his daughter in the crowd, lifted Abigail up so she sat on his hip.

"Right, so what are we getting?" He asked her, making her feel like she was important.

She held her hand out and pretended she was reading form a sheet of paper, "we need two choco bars and a fanta." Edward nodded and continued to walk but he bumped into someone as he wasn't really watching where he was going.

"I'm sorry, sir." The man grunted then looked up and Edward almost felt as if his eyes had deceived him because in front of him stood Charlie Swan, his father-in-law that he hadn't seen in ten years. They both stood staring at each other neither knowing what to say, Edward was still angry at him for cutting all ties with Bella when Edward proposed to her.

"Edward? It's Charlie, Charlie Swan." Charlie knew that Edward recognised him but didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah, I know. How are you?" He said in a polite tone because his daughter was with him and he had to teach her to be polite no matter of you hated the person you were speaking to.

"Fine, is umm Bella here?" Edward nodded, not trusting himself to shout something that wasn't polite at Charlie, "um well could I, you know, speak to her. I want to apologies." Edward yet again didn't speak. "Could I?"

"Yes you can." Edward didn't like Charlie, but Bella needed her father back if he was willing to say sorry for his obvious mistakes. Edward told Charlie that he should stay with him while he got the things he needed and they could go to Bella together, he knew Bella would need him when she came face to face with her father.

Abigail looked at the man her father was taking to, she didn't know him, she knew his name because he had said it. It reminded her of when her daddy sometimes called mummy his swan, the man's name was Charlie Swan. So maybe he was a swan too. Maybe that's how daddy and mummy knew the man. She didn't know what apologies was but it was something the man had to do.

She thought she should talk to the new man, "hi, I'm Abigail." She waved at him, he looked shocked and daddy laughed a little.

"Abby likes to talk." Daddy laughed but the man just looked shocked.

"I'm four and a half." I held up four fingers so he could see, he nodded at me. He didn't like to talk, I put my head on daddy's shoulder and just watched the man.

Edward, Charlie and Abigail made there way back to the seats. Bella was stood up, pointing things out to Logan when she noticed Edward and Abigail. "Look, Logan, it's daddy and Abby." Logan waved and Abigail waved back, Edward watched happily, while Charlie looked upset. He couldn't believe he had missed some of his grandchildren's lives because he didn't like the fact his little girl was growing up and getting married.

They made there way down the row and Bella noticed her father, whom she hadn't thought she would ever see again, "Dad?"

* * *

"Mum, I'm bored!" Bella looked at her nine year old son and felt sorry for him. He hadn't wanted to come to the wedding reception for Bella's step-sister, Leah, if Bella was being honest she hadn't wanted to go either.

"I know exactly how you feel." She put her arm around her son and gave him her mobile so he could play a game, she might not have been able to save herself but she could save him.

"Thanks, mum, you're the best." Bella smiled and looked for her husband and her daughter's. She spotted Alexis talking to Tyler Crowley, a boy from her class, Bella could see her blushing from over her. She didn't know how she felt about that, but she couldn't say anything because she had dated when she was fifteen. Edward, however, would definitely not be happy about her talking to any boy no matter how old she was, he is overly protective.

Bella found Abigail at the buffet, eating a cupcake while talking to Angela Weber, her best friend. She seemed happy and wasn't breaking anything, thankfully. Bella finally saw Edward and her youngest, four years old, Annabel, dancing on the dance floor. Annabel had dragged him up when she had heard a song she knew. Edward may have moaned and whined but Bella knew he loved dancing with his smallest princess.

Bella went back to feeling bored, as mentioned before she wasn't exactly having fun. It wasn't that she didn't like Leah, well it might have been some of that, it was that she was jealous of Leah. Not jealous of the dress or the husband but jealous of her family, that was supposed to be Bella's as well. She had watched her father walk Leah down the isle and she had felt tears in her eyes, not because of the beauty of the bride, but because her father didn't walk her down the isle. She had watched as Sue cried and her mother didn't even turn up to the wedding let alone cry. She had watched as Charlie put his arm around Embry, Leah's husband, like he was a son of his. Charlie hated Edward, he still hated him a little now and it hurt Bella, so much.

Bella was broken from her thinking when she felt her husbands lips on her neck, "Hey, baby, do you want to dance?" Bella used to hate dancing but now she had found some love for it because it meant Edward would hold her close. Bella nodded then realised Edward had lost his previous partner, "Edward, where's Annabel?" She said as she allowed Edward to walk her to the dance floor. Edward pointed to the dance floor where Annabel was dancing with Alexis and Abigail. Bella found herself smiling when she noticed Logan come onto the dance floor to dance with his sister's, well really he was just running around but that was as close to dancing as little boy's get.

Edward pulled Bella into his arm's and they swayed to the music, "Hey, Bella, did you know you look beautiful tonight?" Bella blushed at the complement.

"You may have mentioned it." Edward had mentioned at every time he could, he kissed her to show her that it was true and because he could.

"And did you know that I love you?" Bella giggled and nodded, "Good cos I do. And I'm proud of you today, but don't worry our wedding was better." He said it giving her a pointed look to show her that they didn't need Charlie because they had his parents and they had been the ones that supported Bella and Edward.

"I know." She leant her head on his shoulder and he kissed her hair, "And I love you too Edward, no matter what." They kissed again.

"I know you do, darling." They continued to sway in time to the music. "I'm glad I met you, Bella. I'm so glad that you where at that game, on that Saturday, on that sunny day in July because you changed my life that day Bella. You made my life so much better. And I-" Edward couldn't finish because Bella had basically attacked him and even though they probably shouldn't have made out on the dance floor, because it wasn't their big day and there was children around as well as Bella's father, they did anyway because they loved each other and just had to show everyone.

* * *

**Please Review. **


End file.
